Glad you Came
by An Ordinary Riceball
Summary: Feliciano was constantly taken advantage of, and beaten up, because he was weak by label. What he didn't realize, however is that he wasn't alone. He'd never realized that there might be someone else very much like him, that was closer than he would've ever guessed. High School AU oneshot. Mentions of bad Alistar, Natalia, & Mathias, eventhoughItrulylovethem&lightPruIta


**Story: Glad You Came**

 **Summary:** _ **Feliciano was constantly taken advantage of, and beaten up, because he was weak by label. What he didn't realize, however is that he wasn't alone. He'd never realized that there might be someone else very much like him, that was closer than he would've ever guessed. High School AU oneshot. Mentions of bad Alistar, Natalia, & Mathias, even though I absolutely love them.**_

 **Disclaimer:** _ **I don't own Hetalia, but I do own my opinion that Gilbert is the true personification of Awesome, ja?**_

 **Prussia:** _ **Well**_ **, Ja** _ **! It's The Awesome Me we're talking about, after all! Beside of that, I'm Prussian, too, and everyone knows that Prussia is the most awesome nation ever. Keseses~! w**_

 **Me** _ **: Yes, you're very awesome! So, um, do you wanna go ahead and let's start?**_

 **Prussia** _ **: Ja, Ja, sure! Keseses~! But I' to warn you beforehand. I-**_

 **Me** _ **: Okay, you guys, it's starting now! :D**_

 **Prussia** _ **: Hey! I wasn't done giving my awesome speech yet! ,0,**_

 _ **Warnings: Depressing stuff, hinted cutting, the results of bullying, AU, some (very) mild language, human names naturally used, may contain triggering content, some light PruIta (in other words Malexmale). If you have big problem with reading anything with that stuff, then I highly suggest you NOT read this. Thank you. To the others, enjoy~!**_

 _ **(By the way, one reason I'm using PruIta, is because most dark Hetalia high school AU fanfictions I've read with either Gilbert or Feliciano always seemed to be PruCan, PruAus, or GerIta, and even Germancest and Itacest, but I can't help but think to myself, "Where's the PruIta (or even PruMano would be nice)?!" T^T**_

 _ **So, yeah... Anywho, onto le story~**_

* * *

 _'Ow...! Why won't they stop...?! Those people keep taking advantage of me because I'm weak, and I can never bring myself to say no...! Why...?'_ , A petite Brunette thought, as he ran down one of the many hallways of his school, tears violently threatening to fall from his eyes. _"Why...?!"_

He soon approached a bathroom, immediately allowing himself through the door. However, when he stepped in, he was a bit surprised to see another one of his own classmates lying against the wall, tightly clutching his head, seemingly out of pain. Somehow or another, Feliciano had always been a bit attracted to the other boy's naturally stark white hair, so the first thing he'd even noticed at first sight was the thick dark blood in his hair.

"G-Gilbert? H-hey, why are you bleeding? What happened...?!", Feliciano kneeled down beside him, studying his injuries in worry, before suddenly wincing at triggering one of his own.

His caramel brown eyes were then met by scarlet-pink ones. The albino shakily looked up him.

"Feliciano? Ah..." he mumbled weakly.

"The Awesome Me just had an accident and took a trip down the stairs is all... I'm...fine, really... You really don't need to worry about me...You should know I'm too...awesome...to die like...this... " he told him, managing a small, but painful, smile.

"No... Your not okay, Gilbert! This wound is serious...! Your bleeding badly! Y-You need to see a nurse...! Stay here, I'll go and find someone, okay?", Feliciano frantically told him, as he began to get up.

"Nein...! Don't go...!" Gilbert cried, grabbing the Italian's shirt before he could actually leave.

"Gilbert, why-"

" _Bitte_... I don't...want mein Bruder to have to worry about me... He's already has so many...struggles...to deal with...right now..."

Feliciano's eyes widened, at realization, before dropping back beside him. "I... I'm sorry, Gilbert... I really didn't know...", he didn't even know fully why, but he'd suddenly found himself crying for the albino. They were both the same. He didn't want to worry _his_ brother, either. Lovino would be absolutely mortified to know what he'd been going through practically on a daily bases, with Natalia, Mathias, and even Arthur Kirkland's older Scottish brother, Alistair. He'd never done anything to them, but it seemed they always took advantage of both him, and his kindness, or had just picked him out to be weak. Was it wrong to want to be nice? Was this how good people were destined to be treated? He knew that the 'Prussian' hadn't just had a plain 'accident' as he'd tried to claim. He'd noticed that people would treat the white haired boy like trash over and over, just because of the color of his hair, pushing him around and calling him things like "contagious freak", "ghost boy", "diseased", or whatever else they could come up with just to discourage him in anyway possible. Yet...even so, Gilbert still... _He..._

 _'You constantly keep telling me you're fine, Gilbert..., but I know that you're not fine... You're probably in just as much pain as I am..., if not, more...'_

"I... I..." Feliciano sobbed, tears now freely running freely down his cheeks.

"Hey... It's okay.., Feli...ci...ano...", Gilbert grinned at him, wiping away a tear from the others' eye. "Please..., don't waste your...beautiful tears on...me of all people...I don't..."

"G-Gilbert...? Hey, Gilbert...!" Feliciano almost began to panic when he suddenly heard the door open behind him.

Spinning around, he jumped up, before realizing that it was Arthur.

"Oh, Feliciano, Alfred was looking for yo-," Arthur abruptly cut himself off at seeing the blood.

"Hey, are you alright?! What happened?!" he exclaimed, rushing over.

"Arthur...! It's Gilbert...! Please help me...! I...he's been...you have to save him... I-I...!", he was trying to stay calm, but after all that'd happened, he...honestly didn't know how to respond, or deal with it all. He...He...

"Feliciano, calm down!" Arthur snapped, making him finally get quiet, save for him sniffling still. It was only then that he'd realized that he'd been pushing Arthur back.

"I-I'm sorry, Arthur...", the Italian backed up, tears remaining in his eyes.

Arthur sighed, softly shaking his head. "No, it's fine. Anyway, we need to find some cloth to wrap around his head, long enough to bring him to the nurse's station, unfortunately, I don't know of anything we could use in here. The paper towels are out. Bloody hell..."

Feliciano looked down at his own jacket, in worry. Without thinking, he took it off, bringing it over to Gilbert's unconscious figure.

"I'll use this...!" he announced, fitting it just right around the albino's head.

"Alright, let's go...!" he cried, trying to lift the his arm over his shoulder.

"Here, I'll help..." Arthur offered kindly, lifting Gilbert's other arm over _his_ shoulder.

"G-grazie, A-Arthur...", Feliciano gratefully thanked him.

"Don't mention it. I'm only doing what's right, after all." Arthur gave a small benign smile, before they carefully began carrying him.

Unfortunately or not, there didn't seem to be any teachers around at all, it being after school and everything, so it just meant they'd have to be that much more cautious.

The brunette's anxiety was really getting to him, as Feliciano kept looking around, expecting someone to suddenly jump out and attack them, but thankfully, they never did. He knew he wouldn't have been able to deal with it had it _had_ happened.

And eventually, much to his relief they reached the nurses office, before anything serious happened. Feliciano studied the nurse as he went through the basic processes of recording everything that'd happened from their side, and questioning them, before quickly dialing an ambulance.

"Oi, Feliciano, you shouldn't worry too much. Gilbert is a lot stronger of a person than you think, or...actually, you might have already known that, sorry..." Arthur tried to sound reassuring, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"No...it's fine."

"Also, um..., if you don't mind me asking, why are you arms covered in bandages? What in the world happened to you?" Arthur asked while the nurses was still speaking on the phone.

"What are you-" he'd started to say, before cutting himself off. His eyes widened in realization. _He'd forgot about that!_

"I-I...! They're nothing really, I just, um, sorta got injured the other day. I was just being really reckless, as always, I guess." the Italian slightly laughed nervously, trying his best to sound casual about it to convince him to just blow it off. There was no way he could risk him or _anybody_ finding out about _that._ He would never feel the end of it if they did.

And it seemed to work.

"Oh, I see." he said simply.

"...Feliciano, I've got some important stuff to take care of, so I unfortunately have to leave. I'm sorry."

"No, no, it's fine, but, Arthur, can you please do me a favor, and promise me you won't tell Ludwig or anyone else about this...? I'll try to tell the others later, but I can't right now... So, please...?" Feliciano averted his gaze, deep in thought. _He definitely couldn't right now, not with Gilbert unconscious like that. It just wouldn't be right.  
_

Arthur reluctantly sighed, nodding, "Alright then, if that's really what you want, then I promise I won't speak about this, though you do know Ludwig is bound to find out about it sooner rather more likely than later. Also, do promise you'll be careful, alright?"

"Si~! Thanks a lot, Arthur~!" the Italian smiled.

"Again, don't mention it..." the Brit sighed back, before finally leaving.

"Feliciano, your friend wants to speak with you." The nurse told him.

"The ambulance will be here soon, so try not to worry too much, okay?" he gave the boy a small but very sincere smile before leading him back into the room.

"Thank you..." Feliciano told him, before meeting the gaze of his friend.

"...G-Gilbert?" he choked, sitting aside the bed he was on. The nurse left him alone

"Fe...Feliciano..." Gilbert looked up at him.

"I... I'm so sorry, Gilbert, for everything...I know you didn't want to go to a hospital... But I..."

"Nein, Feli... It's alright. You were just worried..., and you didn't know what...to do. Guess what...? For a minute earlier, I was actually...on the verge of...losing it, but when you...came in there, and was suddenly all... worried about me..., I realized that maybe I wasn't...so worthless, after all..., and nor was I...alone anymore. So, I'm really am glad that you came. It's so...awesome, that... you stayed... Danke, Feliciano..."

"A-and you'd better s-stay for me because...I just realized that you're everything to me...! Ti amo, Gilbert Beilschmidt! You'd better never _ever_ die on me! Do you hear me...?!" he cried.

"Keseses... Whatever...you say, _meine_ _Liebe_... Ich liebe dich..., Feliciano Vargas." Gilbert managed to give one of his trademark grins.

Italy bent down, letting their lips meet, briefly, allowing Gilbert enough time to sink further into the kiss, before suddenly pulling away, to see the look on German-backslash-Prussian's face.

"Huh...? Hey! That wasn't funny! _Ow, my head!_ You did that on purpose, didn't you?", he 'demanded', and that was the exact moment when the paramedics came in, lifting him off the bed onto the stretcher.

"Don't worry, Gilbert~" Feliciano smiled. "you'll get more when you get back from the hospital, si~?"

Needless to say, it sure was a motivation for getting better, but the expression of disappointment, agitation, disappointment, shock, and did he mention _disappointment,_ on Gil's face as he was being strolled out certainly was one _awesome_ piece of art, and it was certainly a picture he would never be able to forget.

He knew that his problems were definitely not over by any means, but this was start. If everything went well, they'd now both have each other to confide in. That was certainly better than being alone in this hell of a school, now wasn't it...?

 _~End of Story_

 _つづく_ _...? Maybe...  
_

* * *

 _ **A/N: So meep meep, what did you think? Sorry if it made no sense. I'm not really incredibly proud of it..., but it sure did help me calm down while writing this... I do hope that at least**_ **somebody out there** _ **enjoyed it.**_

 _ **Translations -**_

 _ **Ja - Yes (Germany)**_

 _ **Nein - No. (German)**_

 _ **Bitte - Please (German)**_

 _ **Danke - Thank you (German)**_

 _ **meine Liebe - my love (German)**_

 _ **Ich liebe dich - I love you (German)**_

 _ **Si - Yes (Italian)**_

 _ **Grazie - Thank you (Italian)**_

 _ **Ti amo - I love you (Italian)**_


End file.
